coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Carmel Morgan
Carmel Morgan is a current member of the Coronation Street writing team contributing 152 scripts since 2002 including two double episodes co-credited with Martin Allen and Chris Fewtrell and another with Julie Jones. She has also written for Brookside, The Royle Family and Shameless, and co-created the BBC3 series Drop Dead Gorgeous. Episodes written by Carmel Morgan 2000s 2002 (1 episode) *Episode 5403 (20th December 2002) 2003 (13 episodes) *Episode 5425 (22nd January 2003) *Episode 5438 (10th February 2003) *Episode 5463 (17th March 2003) *Episode 5486 (20th April 2003) *Episode 5513 (26th May 2003) *Episode 5541 (11th July 2003) *Episode 5544 (16th July 2003) *Episode 5579 (10th September 2003) *Episode 5589 (24th September 2003) *Episode 5603 (13th October 2003) *Episode 5618 (3rd November 2003) *Episode 5637 (1st December 2003) *Episode 5648 (15th December 2003) 2004 (14 episodes) *Episode 5699 (23rd February 2004) *Episode 5716 (19th March 2004) *Episode 5736 (16th April 2004) *Episode 5742 (25th April 2004) *Episode 5767 (28th May 2004) *Episode 5778 (7th June 2004) *Episode 5793 (4th July 2004) *Episode 5812 (30th July 2004) *Episode 5827 (20th August 2004) *Episode 5864 (10th October 2004) *Episode 5877 (27th October 2004) *Episode 5900 (26th November 2004) *Episode 5901 (26th November 2004) *Episode 5918 (20th December 2004) 2005 (7 episodes) *Episode 5974 (4th March 2005) *Episode 5989 (25th March 2005) *Episode 6008 (20th April 2005) *Episode 6045 (8th June 2005) *Episode 6053 (20th June 2005) *Episode 6166 (21st November 2005) *Episode 6182 (12th December 2005) 2006 (8 episodes) *Episode 6197 (2nd January 2006) *Episode 6219 (1st February 2006) *Episode 6239 (1st March 2006) *Episode 6371 (3rd September 2006) *Episode 6394 (4th October 2006) *Episode 6399 (11th October 2006) *Episode 6413 (30th October 2006) *Episode 6444 (10th December 2006) 2007 (8 episodes) *Episode 6473 (19th January 2007) *Episode 6489 (11th February 2007) *Episode 6499 (25th February 2007) *Episode 6527 (4th April 2007) *Episode 6554 (13th May 2007) *Episode 6649 (24th September 2007) *Episode 6662 (12th October 2007) *Episode 6682 (9th November 2007) 2008 (15 episodes) *Episode 6727 (9th January 2008) *Episode 6745 (4th February 2008) *Episode 6761 (25th February 2008) *Episode 6765 (3rd March 2008) *Episode 6783 (28th March 2008) *Episode 6818 (16th May 2008) *Episode 6858 (11th July 2008) *Episode 6869 (28th July 2008) *Episode 6889 (24th August 2008) *Episode 6890 (25th August 2008) *Episode 6895 (1st September 2008) *Episode 6919 (6th October 2008) *Episode 6931 (22nd October 2008) *Episode 6947 (14th November 2008) *Episode 6962 (8th December 2008) 2009 (7 episodes) *Episode 6990 (14th January 2009) *Episode 7010 (11th February 2009) *Episode 7045 (3rd April 2009) *Episode 7060 (22nd April 2009) *Episode 7089 (1st June 2009) *Episode 7127 (24th July 2009) *Episode 7140 (13th August 2009) 2010s 2010 (7 episodes) *Episode 7372 (5th July 2010) *Episode 7401 (13th August 2010) *Episode 7416 (2nd September 2010) *Episode 7432 (24th September 2010) *Episode 7445 (14th October 2010) *Episode 7467 (12th November 2010) *Episode 7488 (10th December 2010) 2011 (12 episodes) *Episode 7524 (28th January 2011) *Episode 7548 (4th March 2011) *Episode 7577 (14th April 2011) *Episode 7596 (6th May 2011) *Episode 7617 (3rd June 2011) *Episode 7656 (29th July 2011) *Episode 7673 (22nd August 2011) *Episode 7674 (22nd August 2011) *Episode 7691 (15th September 2011) *Episode 7700 (26th September 2011) *Episode 7725 (28th October 2011) *Episode 7736 (14th November 2011) 2012 (10 episodes) *Episode 7773 (6th January 2012) *Episode 7865 (11th May 2012) *Episode 7888 (18th June 2012) *Episode 7908 (15th July 2012) *Episode 7938 (23rd August 2012) *Episode 7949 (9th September 2012) (Co-written with Martin Allen) *Episode 7974 (14th October 2012) *Episode 7987 (2nd November 2012) *Episode 7990 (5th November 2012) *Episode 8024 (24th December 2012) (Co-written with Chris Fewtrell) 2013 (11 episodes) *Episode 8047 (25th January 2013) *Episode 8059 (11th February 2013) *Episode 8074 (4th March 2013) *Episode 8089 (25th March 2013) *Episode 8113 (26th April 2013) *Episode 8140 (3rd June 2013) *Episode 8176 (24th July 2013) *Episode 8193 (16th August 2013) *Episode 8223 (27th September 2013) *Episode 8243 (25th October 2013) *Episode 8253 (8th November 2013) 2014 (10 episodes) *Episode 8293 (3rd January 2014) *Episode 8323 (14th February 2014) *Episode 8348 (21st March 2014) *Episode 8368 (18th April 2014) *Episode 8403 (6th June 2014) *Episode 8418 (4th July 2014) *Episode 8439 (1st August 2014) *Episode 8473 (19th September 2014) *Episode 8503 (31st October 2014) *Episode 8529 (10th December 2014) 2015 (1 episode) *Episode 8660 (12th June 2015) 2017 (9 episodes) *Episode 9149 (24th April 2017) *Episode 9165 (15th May 2017) *Episode 9184 (12th June 2017) *Episode 9209 (17th July 2017) *Episode 9231 (16th August 2017) *Episode 9252 (18th September 2017) *Episode 9277 (18th October 2017) *Episode 9306 (22nd November 2017) *Episode 9312 (29th November 2017) 2018 (9 episodes) *Episode 9383 (19th February 2018) *Episode 9400 (9th March 2018) *Episode 9410 (21st March 2018) *Episode 9453 (11th May 2018) *Episode 9479 (11th June 2018) *Episode 9520 (30th July 2018) *Episode 9574 (1st October 2018) *Episode 9586 (15th October 2018) *Episode 9613 (14th November 2018) 2019 (10 episodes) *Episode 9661 (7th January 2019) *Episode 9699 (22nd February 2019) (Double episode co-credited with Julie Jones) *Episode 9734 (3rd April 2019) *Episode 9755 (26th April 2019) *Episode 9784 (31st May 2019) *Episode 9812 (3rd July 2019) *Episode 9852 (19th August 2019) *Episode 9871 (11th September 2019) *Episode 9908 (28th October 2019) *Episode 9931 (20th November 2019) Category:Coronation Street writers